The conditioned reflex
by Wega the blue sun
Summary: A very different look at the SherryBrago relationship. If you prefer romance and fluff, stay away from this story, it won't make you happy. Very mature!


The conditioned reflex 

If you like sweet love and romance this story isn't for you. It's a harsh character study of a very different Sherry and Brago than the ones you're familiar with. Meant for mature readers because it's not nice at all. The story contains a spoiler for ep. 47, so proceed with caution.

Brago was standing at the window, gazing at the landscape beyond with the concentration of a painter ready to commit the image to canvas. But it wasn't the beautiful garden that had captured his interest, he was in fact paying close attention to Sherry's every move.

She knew this was so because she had trained him to do so. Poor thing, Sherry thought as she languidly reclined on her soft bed. The best part was he never even knew he'd been in training since the moment she'd laid eyes on him. The fine linens crinkled under her body in response to her movements and the slight noise didn't escape the attention of the young mamodo. A tense ripple went through him, and Sherry delighted at the sight of him shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Man or mamodo, all are the same, she thought. Brago would be so upset to learn that his response to certain stimuli was the same as that of most human males. Sherry rose and walked over to the little demon. "Ready to train?" she asked and gently brushed the edge of her stiffly starched skirt against his legs. Even through his thick furry garments Brago was able to pick up the slight contact and Sherry was pleased to see him pull back ever so slightly.

Oh yes, they were all the same, human or demon. Each and every creature was prey to weakness and she was a master of finding out exactly what the weakness in question was. Information like that was priceless for its exploitation potential. It gave her raw power over an unwitting victim.

Sherry loved to experiment with such newfound knowledge just to see what would happen. In some cases she left it at simple manipulation, as for instance in her dealings with Jii. Poor loyal Jii, he was always ready to leap to the rescue. The old man truly delighted in his role as confidante and father substitute, and Sherry worked hard to support him in this belief. Jii thought nothing of putting himself in mortal danger just to impress her with his selfless devotion, Sherry mused. The time when Brago had assaulted him came to mind. The demon thought a threat to the old man's life would force her to become his helpmate, when in fact Sherry used the occasion to begin her conquest of the unwitting boy mamodo.

Brago fancied himself in control of the situation but she turned the tables on him with a calculated threat to take her own life. Brago's release of the hostage convinced Sherry that the demon had no idea of human psychology and that his threat was only a hollow sham. He needed her desperately, couldn't fight or win without her help and this realization immediately gained her the upper hand in this battle of the will. She made sure he understood this lesson fully before she was done with him, and one day Brago would be held accountable for his trespass against Jii. Sherry didn't tolerate mistreatment of her valuables, unless she was the one dealing out the punishment.

Jii was a treasure, but her collection of prized gems would be mere chaff without Coco, the flawed jewel. Coco, who fit the role of downtrodden urchin and faithful friend to perfection. She who looked up to the rich girl with comic devotion, ridiculously grateful for any scraps that fell her way. Relentlessly cheerful Coco believed herself to be Sherry's lifesaver and confidante. Her penchant for theft made her even more appealing, since her lack of aptitude allowed Sherry the thrill of saving the inept thief from the wrath of her angry victims time and time again. Such heroism served to bind the witless girl even closer to her in a nearly symbiotic bond. Silly Coco, Sherry thought. Not only was she a failure as a thief, she couldn't even live her perfectly mundane life without having major breakdowns at the slightest hint of difficulty.

Coco was good at taking direction, Sherry had to give her that. Zophise had barely set foot on earth before Coco fell under the mamodos insidious spell. Granted, not a lot of effort was required to manipulate the girl but nevertheless. Zophise had trespassed on Sherry's territory and taken her favorite plaything. This offense would not be forgotten. Coco belonged to Sherry and she intended to get her back, and Zophise would suffer for the affront.

Sweet friend Coco, beloved sister, I can barely wait for your return, Sherry thought, her mind already working on plans how best to welcome the prodigal back into the fold. Only this time she'd make sure her favorite would never again escape. Sherry had learned well from the loss and ached to apply the lessons. A gem as precious as Coco needed to be carefully guarded and locked away from desirous glances.

She fell into step with Brago as he hurried along the dark hallways of her mansion. He wore his usual morose expression and his fists were thrust deeply into his pockets. Sherry felt an urge to laugh at his macho posturing. He aches so much for what he loudly disdains, she thought. It hadn't taken too long before he fell for her seductions. Her talents were finely honed by the time they met and his resistance was no match for her determination. Although he proclaimed and thought himself immune to the base attractions of a member of an inferior species, he fell all the harder when Sherry applied herself wholeheartedly to his conquest. Constant exposure to what he supposedly hated wore down his reluctance and she was quick to discover his deepest longings.

And what bourgeois desires he had, Sherry thought. His exotic appearance initially led her to think he'd be interested in unusual practices, but she was surprised to find his preferences to be perfectly banal and boring. Not a scrap of sexual adventure nor a hint of desire to explore the forbidden pleasures of the human body were to be found in the soul of the demon. The boy didn't have much experience in the way of the flesh and he approached sex with all the finesse and skill of a dog in heat.

Seducing Brago had been an easy task, but Sherry found more challenge in training herself to be convincing in her role as seductress. Her deep hatred of his kind made her want to flinch at the touch of his corpse-pale flesh. His large eyes in their prominent sockets served to remind her of the strange bone structure beneath the alien's skin. His myriad teeth were tiny and seemed better fit for a fish from the ocean depth than an upright walking entity of higher descent. Owing to his diet a faint odor of fish surrounded his dour appearance, and initially Sherry had to push herself to let him approach her and suffer his touch.

But she was willing to work hard to overcome her revulsion and eventually she arrived at the point where his clumsy attempts to mate resulted in an occasional orgasm. Naturally she'd play up this rare occurrence just to boost his ego, and from the pride on his pinched face she could tell that the latest bait had been taken hook, line and sinker.

It was surprising how much the mamodo had in common with humans, regardless of the fact that he was a totally unrelated species. Was this the case with all mamodos, or was it just because Brago was a weak male, she wondered. He responded so well to any and all hints tossed his way. Her well timed acts of weakness and occasional collapses never failed to elicit a quick response from him. In dangerous situations he'd leap to the forefront, using his own body to shield her from harm. She loved to see him take punishment, knowing that it would reinforce his role as hero to hers as hapless lady in distress. But she was hapless only for show, her reserves were endless and she was willing to bear any deprivation to lend authenticity to her performances.

But every game had to end sometime and this one was becoming too familiar to exite her. Brago was still an amusing distraction, but Sherry knew that soon she'd tire of the boy demon with the fishy smell and clammy touch. The question was, how to get rid of him? Should she simply abandon him? He'd have no recourse and Sherry imagined his comical rage at having to face the end of his pathetic quest for the crown. Or maybe it would be more amusing to sabotage him during a battle. As his spell reader she was in a position to do a lot of damage, but Brago would be quick to catch on and like a cornered animal he would be dangerous. No, she'd rather catch him unawares, thus ensuring the maximum impact of shock when he'd finally realize the full extent of her betrayal.

The image warmed her to the core, and in her delight she cast a sweet smile at her companion. Brago leapt upon her and the impact was enough to slam her back against the wall of the corridor. His clawed hands fumbled underneath her voluminous skirts and his mouth worked against the fabric of her blouse, alien saliva soaking the fine silk, sharp teeth getting caught in the weave. Sherry moaned, not because his groping exited her but she'd just pictured his precious black book burning before his disbelieving eyes while she pirouetted in the glowing ashes.

Brago proceeded to rub his modest-sized erection against her crotch and she urged him on with little gasps perfectly timed with his strokes. From her higher vantage point she was able to get a good look at his organ when he pulled back, and she suppressed a giggle. Poor thing, she thought giddily. Even fully erect it presented no threat to even the tightest virgin, and Sherry was far from untouched.

His entry was hardly noticeable except for the slamming of his body against hers, and within seconds Brago worked himself into a frenzy in her scented flesh. Friction and sheer effort provided stimulation where length, girth and firmness were lacking. Sherry closed her eyes to indulge in the sharp spasm of delight. Brago shuddered as his poison passed on to her and then pulled out immediately. Their mingled fluids ran down her satin thighs to stain the floor and the thought of Jii finding this evidence almost made her come again.

Sherry embraced Brago and pressed her lips against the bloodless skin of his sweaty forehead. The fishy aroma which tainted his breath was detectable in his sweat as well, and she ran her tongue along his prominent brow ridge. He trembled under her touch, and for one shining moment he held her so close she felt his heartbeat. "Mon chere enfant", she murmured, reveling in his show of devotion. Maybe she'd been too hasty to contemplate discarding this exceedingly well trained creature, she thought. Maybe she'd keep him around for a while longer, until there was no more sweetness to be found within the rocky core of the mamodo.


End file.
